The present invention relates to software systems management, and more particularly, this invention relates to context task management.
As functionality grows within a software systems management application, the tasks that can be performed (e.g., powering on, powering off, starting remote console, etc.) on a given resource such as a server also grow. In addition, general tasks not requiring a context also grow. This growth in the number of tasks that can be performed can cause context menus and navigation trees to become prohibitively large. A simple method to allow the user to more immediately access a desired task would be very helpful to better manage these situations.